It is often desirable to perform positioning functions on user equipment (UE) such as a wearable device, mobile terminal, a cellular phone or other mobile device. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a wearable device may have Satellite Positioning System (SPS) functionality, but maybe unable to receive assistance information to facilitate SPS utilization because the wearable device may lack Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN). Without assistance information, the wearable device in the example above may expend valuable battery power and take additional time to determine a position of the device/user. Therefore, there is a need for apparatus, systems and methods to facilitate the utilization of positioning functions.